1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an effervescent dentifrice in tablet form which when crushed in the mouth produces an effective microbicide. The tablet is particularly useful in cleaning teeth and controlling decay, and is particularly effective in neutralizing Bacillus Acidophilios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of course, various types of dentifrice preparations are well known in the art. Such preparations are generally prepared in the form of a paste intended to be applied to teeth by means of a brush. However, dental research has shown that the "sticky" nature of such preparations may actually aid in the formation of plaque on teeth surfaces unless strenuous brushing is employed.
Dentifrice preparations in powder form are also quite common in the prior art. Such powdered preparations have also proved to be unacceptable for a number of reasons. Most particularly, powdered dentifrice is somewhat difficult to use, resulting in waste, and it has a tendency to absorb water from the air resulting in caking.
In recognition of these and other shortcomings of both the paste and powder dentifrice preparations, various attempts at producing an effective dentifrice in tablet form are shown in the prior art. However, upon inspection, these tablet preparations proved to be little more than dried paste or compressed powder. Accordingly, with the possible exception of those tablets specifically intended for use on artificial dentures, a number of these prior art tablets have proved to be neither acceptable nor effective. Specifically, none of these prior art tablets demonstrate a propensity to attack and neutralize the major cause of tooth decay, Bacillus Acidophilios.
One such prior art composition as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 975,354. The composition comprises a stable mixture for producing hydrogen peroxide which is of value for dental purposes as a dentifrice. However, the composition therein described requires the presence of completely or partially dehydrated terborates. A similar product, though prepared in tablet form, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 975,814. The tablet disclosed in that patent appears to depend entirely for its effectiveness on the presence of peroxide of hydrogen. Yet another form of dentifrice relying on the reaction of sodium terborate with saliva to form hydrogen peroxide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,398.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,343 and 3,577,490, both relate to an effervescent tablet and a process for making the same. The tablet disclosed in these two patents is intended to be dissolved to form a solution useful as a mouthwash. Additionally, the disclosures of both these patents indicate that the utility and the stability of the tablet are directly linked to the tableting lubricant claimed therein. Of course it seems apparent that the critical nature of the tableting lubricant and the complexity of its manufacture necessarily increase the cost of the tablet.
Accordingly, it is obvious that there is a need in the dentifrice industry for a convenient, effective dentifrice in tablet form. Such a dentifrice should, most importantly, neutralize the Bacillus Acidophilios, which modern dental research has found to be the principal bacterium causing tooth decay. The dentifrice should be pleasant tasting, and it should be capable of being used anywhere by placing it directly in the mouth. Since the dentifrice is to be prepared in tablet form, it must be of sufficient hardness to retain its tablet form, but it must be soft enough to be crushed even by a child. Finally, such a dentifrice tablet must be economical, both to the manufacturer and to the purchaser.